


Surprise Vegeta!

by xMiraChanx



Category: Dragon Ball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMiraChanx/pseuds/xMiraChanx
Summary: Goku has decided to surprise Vegeta with a little confectionery gift for his birthday.This is for KakaVege week 10Prompt: BirthdayPs: I'm not a writer so excuse any mistakes. 😅
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Surprise Vegeta!

Goku stood there a bit nervous as he held a little white plate with a cupcake decorated with different blues and purples frosting, little silver stars had been sprinkled on top of the frosting and adorned with one special candle right in the middle of it.

It was suppose to be a small version of space, hoping it would appease...him.

Goku stood there second guessing him self if this was even a good idea to begin with and almost turned around.

"Get on with it." 

Goku frozen in his tracks,hearing Vegeta's voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

He had forgotten for a moment that Bulma convinced Vegeta to sit down on the couch, blindfolded for a surprise.

"You know I can feel your ki...what are you up too Kakarot?" Vegeta sounded amused, curious even. 

"It's...not like your ki to be this....jumbled...."

"Sorry Vegeta!" Goku's voice cracked a bit as he walked with the plate holding the cupcake and carefully sat down next to Vegeta.

"Ok you can...wait wait!" Goku stammered and noticed that the candle wasn't lit.

Vegeta turned his face towards Goku as he sniffed the air.

"Cake?" Vegeta asked and folded his arms. 

Goku pinched the wick on the candle and let his ki pool into his finger and thumb to light the wick. Small crackling sounds started until the wick burst into flame. 

The candle sparked to life, like a little firecracker. Goku let out a little chuckle as he watched the flame dance and looked at Vegeta.

"Ok...NOW you can take off your blindfold."

Vegeta had slipped the blindfold off to see his rival had presented a large space themed cupcake.

The Prince rose an eyebrow as he waited for Goku to speak.

"HAP-Happy Birthday Vegeta..." 

A small smile flashed across the Prince's face as he tried to blow the candle. 

"I hope...it tastes good...Panchy helped me make it." He trailed off, expecting Vegeta to sneer and go off on him as usual but to his surprise Vegeta leaned forward a bit to get closer and blew the candle out.

After a few blows, Vegeta grew impatient with the candle.

"What the hell is wrong with this candle? It keeps lighting back up!" Vegeta growled.

Goku chuckled as Vegeta struggled to extinguishe the sparkling flame, only for it to go off and then re light it self after a few seconds. 

"I dunno..Panchy said it would be a little fun surprise to put on the cupcake. She didn't explain what it exactly -"

Vegeta tugged on Goku's top orange gi to bring him down to his level, Goku braced for Vegeta's harsh words as per usual and instead was surprised by being graced as his Prince kissed him on the lips.

Goku at first panicked, it happend so fast for him that his brain was still trying to process what was going on.

The larger Saiyan blush as red as a tomato and noted how soft and gentle Vegeta's lips were against his and relaxed.

Goku returned the kiss back.

~~~~~~

The next day: Bulma, Panchy and Goku are in the kitchen talking.

"So TELL US!" Bulma and Panchy demanded at the same time. The anticipation eatting them right up as they glared at Goku for keeping the conclusion from them. 

"He loved it!" Goku said with a big grin on his face. 

"But he hated that weird candle you put on there."

Bulma and Panchy giggled.

"See? Vegeta has his soft moments." Bulma winked at Goku and walked away with her big mug of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who visits this, reads this or comments. Its been a few years that I've done anything for Kakavege in general and felt the urge to low key participate this time! :)


End file.
